In various types of automotive seating arrangements, it is frequently desirable, or even necessary, to provide the capability of flattening, folding, collapsing or stowing a seat assembly in order to increase the vehicle's cargo space, accommodate large or bulky items that need to be transported, to use the seat as a load floor, or to otherwise enhance the vehicle's utility or meet the desires or needs of the user. Such capability is especially important in multi-seat vehicles such as but not limited to vans, minivans, recreational vehicles, or multipurpose vehicles, as well as in other similar types of vehicles.
Multi-seat vehicles typically have middle (commonly a second row) and rear (commonly a third row) vehicles seats that are placed rearwardly of the driver's and front passenger's vehicle seats (first row). The seats are normally bench-style seats or captain-style seats but may be of any particular design. Often, the second and third row seats are selectively removable and replaceable through a large rear or side door in order to ready the vehicle for carrying cargo. Removal and replacement of these vehicle seats tends to be somewhat difficult and in some instances may require a considerable amount of effort on the part of the user, especially with respect to the middle row vehicle seat.
To overcome this problem and so as to maximize cargo carrying capabilities, many second and third row seats, and even some first row passenger seats, are configurable from an upright or design position to a substantially horizontal load supporting or folded position. The seat is normally put in the folded position by means of forwardly folding the seatback over the seat cushion. Conversely, the seat is put in the upright position by means of unfolding the seatback. However, often it is difficult for a user to return the seatback to the upright position. Therefore, several methods and mechanisms are known in the art for lifting the seatback member back to an upright position. For example, some seats utilize a simple handle or strap located on the back (i.e. the portion that is topmost when the seatback is folded). Other seats utilize a lever release mechanism located under or on the seat itself.
However, current designs for vehicle seats do not provide a user with the desired ease of use. Prior art designs are often difficult for a vehicle user to easily reach and operate. This is particularly true for vehicle users which are positioned behind the seat which is to be unfolded. The prior art seats are often difficult to lift due to the weight of the seats and the position from which a user must lift the seats. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism for a vehicle seat and a method for operating a vehicle seat for providing convenient access and ease of operation of the seat.